<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Things by soupremeleader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880213">Four Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader'>soupremeleader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, But with a sprinkling of teaching you your worth throughout, Come Eating, Devoted Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kylo Ren Worships You, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo notices you've been down and doubting yourself lately, so he decides to teach you a lesson in respecting what's his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo &amp; You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kylo had tried. He’d taken you out to your favorite place to dinner, hoping to cheer you up. He knew you’d had a rough go of things lately and could hear it in the way you’d been talking about yourself lately. It hurt his heart when you were down on yourself, talking down to yourself as if you weren’t worthy and deserving of everything you’d worked hard for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo hated to hear the way you’d make off hand comments about your appearance or about something that had happened, dismissing things as if they were nothing. Didn’t you know how perfect you were? How much Kylo loved you? He needed to remind you. As you crossed the threshold to your bedroom, Kylo got an idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched with lust-filled eyes as you undressed, taking in your soft curves and rounded hips, wanting nothing more than to bruise the skin there and remind you of what was his. You loved when he left his mark on you and he loved to claim you in such an intimate way, but tonight he had something else in mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You caught him ogling at you and flushed, all of a sudden feeling shy under his intense gaze. You walked up to him with all the confidence you could muster in the moment, swaying your hips a little more to draw his attention where you wanted it most. You looped your arms around his neck, standing on your tip-toes to land a chaste kiss on his plush lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming to bed?” you purred, rubbing yourself against him in an effort to entice him. “I think I know some fun we can get up to if you’re not tired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nudged his nose against yours, and smiled gently. “I don’t think so baby,” he answered, voice barely above a whisper. You gave him a confused look as he guided you back so that your calves hit the bed, pushing you down lightly to sit down on the bed. You wondered what he had in mind as you watched him undress before you, painfully slowly, making a show of peeling off the layers. You gulped as you took in the view, always thankful for his fitness regime and firm, sculpted body .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo winked, loving the way you were the one staring now, as he took off the final pieces of clothing. He instructed you to scoot back and lay on the bed before rasping out, “Only good girls get to come, sweetheart, and bad girls get punished. Do you think you were a good girl?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head, wondering what it was you had done wrong. You couldn’t remember being particularly bratty during dinner and you didn’t think you’d had much of an attitude all week. Kylo sensed your confusion and offered a small smile to ease your worries. “You’ve been down on yourself lately, sweetheart. I can’t have you disrespecting what’s mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart melted and your chest felt tight at Kylo’s words, knowing he always cared about your well being and feeling emotional at the idea that he had noticed you’d been struggling as of late. You stared up at him with wide, curious eyes as he walked over to your nightstand and took out some soft red rope, your favorite color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m going to tie you up and we’re gonna learn a lesson in respect tonight, isn’t that right?” he asked, unwrapping the rope as he stalked around you like a predator surrounding his prey. You shivered in anticipation of what was to come, skin tingling under his heated gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spread you out nice and perfect for me like the good girl I know you can be. Show me how good you can be, baby. I want you screaming for me tonight. Don’t hold back, okay?” Kylo ordered, tying your wrists up to the head board and your ankles to the bed posts as you nodded your okay. You felt exposed and vulnerable, shivering as Kylo appraised you, humming in approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo moved to kneel down between your legs, leaning over to catch your lips in a slow, sensual kiss before he pulled away and started kissing down your chest and your torso, pausing when he neared your core. He hovered over your already glistening mound before diving in like a man starved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled against your restraints as his tongue met your center, moaning at the way he lapped at your arousal as if you were the sweetest honey (which to him, you were). Kylo let the noises that escaped you direct his movements, settling on a specific pattern that had you bucking up against his face in your search for friction. He added a finger in and then a second when it slipped in without meeting resistance, scissoring you and feeling yourself open up to him with every mewl that slipped past your lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was pleased with how wet and needy you had gotten, begging for your release, he backed away, keeping his thick fingers in you to keep you on edge as you squirmed beneath him. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of you before he spoke, “I need you to see what I see. Need you to see how gorgeous you are. How much you mean to me. How I worship at your feet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Kylo, I promise I’ll be better. Please, let me come,” you sobbed, tugging at the rope that bound you. You tried to grind against his fingers but Kylo held you down with his other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not good enough, pet,” he growled. “You need to learn your lesson.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You writhed underneath him as he bent back down to circle his tongue around your sensitive nub, tears pooling in your eyes. Kylo sucked your clit between his lips and found that spongy spot within you with his fingers, slipping in a third as you panted above him. He felt you tense around his digits as you arched your back and screamed his name, quickly removing himself before you could come. You cursed loudly at the loss of contact and slumped against the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not convinced. Tell me what I want to hear and you get to come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, body still on fire from his touch and skin buzzing with the electric feeling that only Kylo could elicit in you. You wished you could cross your arms across your chest for full effect and inwardly cursed the ties that held you back from doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrated with your defiance, Kylo blew air against your clit and you groaned at the sensation, knowing he was trying to get you to submit to him. “Stop fucking teasing me. This isn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s funny either, pet. I just wish you could see yourself the way I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just not that easy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby. Just tell me three good things about you and I’ll let you come all over my fingers, and if you give me another you can come on my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You huffed and let out a big breath, knowing that Kylo was just trying to be sweet to you. “Okay, I’ll play along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my good girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a good worker. I’m fun to be around. I’m loyal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And…?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he smirks, knowing how much you crave him, how his fingers are good but his cock is always better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes again and add, “And I like my body and my curves… because, they’re all right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo hums as if in thought, considering what you’ve said. “It’s a start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins at you and you know you’re in for it when he moves closer once more, re-settling himself between your spread legs. “Okay, baby, don’t hold back. I want you feeling all of me, I want you screaming for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod, shaking your head eagerly as he lines himself up, taking the time to admire the sight of you dripping for him, before he edges the head of his cock past your folds. You whimper as he bottoms out in you, the feel of him stretching you out overwhelming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo stills in you, waiting for your okay before he starts rolling his hips against you, already feeling close to the edge from teasing you. He drives himself into you, laving his tongue over your pert nipples, licking and sucking the buds into his mouth, tasting your sweat and perfume and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> - the heady combination making him moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rose your own hips to meet his, desperate for the orgasm you’d been denied twice already. The sound of grunts filled the air as skin slapped against skin, Kylo’s thick cock brushing against your cervix with every thrust. You felt Kylo bite and kiss at your skin, his teeth grazing your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Y/N you’re always so good. My beautiful girl. Shit- built just for me. Fuckin’ goddess. What did I do to deserve you, my perfect slut?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt the warmth and tension build in your abdomen, your toes curling as you hurled closer to your peak, shouting as your orgasm flooded your senses. Kylo trembled and moaned above you, his own climax hitting you as his rhythm faltered, the feeling of your cunt clenching around him whiting out his vision as he lost himself in the pleasure of being buried in you to the hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s body collapsed on yours, his arms giving out in the heat of the moment, and you felt the air being punched out of you. Kylo apologized sheepishly with a laugh as he rolled himself off you, his cock slipping from the warmth of your cunt. He made quick work of untying you, rubbing your ankles and wrists where the rope may have dug into you as you both recovered from the blood rushing in your bodies and the breathless feeling in your chests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to treat my favorite person better now?” he teased, big hands ceasing their movements smoothing over your skin to bring one of your hands to his lips, planting a kiss on your knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” you laughed, narrowing your eyes at him. “I think I might need a few more lessons, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo joined in your laughter before pulling you in for a kiss. “That can be arranged,” he murmured against your lips as he came up for air, nuzzling the side of your face. “I’ll never get tired of showing you what you mean to me, pet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled and closed your eyes, your heart filling with the comfort and love only Kylo could provide - knowing that while the journey on the road to loving yourself was entirely your own to take, Kylo would be there by your side the whole way through. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>